


To learn what kept us together, darling (is what kept us alive)

by rolerei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, First Dates, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: After an evening spent drinking and eating at Yamachang's with the Galahdians, Nyx took you home to his place.





	To learn what kept us together, darling (is what kept us alive)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is tied to [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321962/chapters/48314656) of The Last Glaive. It is pure smut, though, so it can still be read independently.
> 
> The title comes from the lyrics of Vampire Weekend's [Unbearably White](https://youtu.be/bkBjoY7eyvU), which I've been listening to way too much while writing The Last Glaive.

You were walking in a part of the city that you didn't know. Some of the shops that lined up the streets were either barred with wooden panels or spray-painted with graffiti. Safe to say, it was one area in Insomnia that you wouldn't have ventured out on your own. But that night, led by none other than the hero of Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric, you strolled quietly along the pedestrian path barely lit by fluorescent street light - past a lone man sitting and smoking on the steps outside a 24-hours shop - with the loud thumps of your heart reaching all the way up to your ears.

This is it, you thought. You are coming back to his place. You licked at your lips and found it chapped dry despite the beer that both you and Nyx had drunk earlier. It made you feel self-conscious all of a sudden. Do girls normally put on lip balm when they are out visiting a man's place for the first time? Is it a turn-off if you don't?

Your train of thoughts and unreasonable insecurities were effectively halted when Nyx stopped in front of you. His head was cast downwards, a jingling set of keys were in his hands. It took about 3 or 4 seconds until he found the right key and opened the door to his apartment, but for you at the time, it could have been hours.

"Come on in," he said, unlocking the door and then holding it open for you while he stood inside his apartment.

It was dark inside the apartment. The only illumination was the street light that you could have easily reached over the apartment block's shared balcony. Nevertheless, despite the little light, you were able to see his ice-blue eyes locking in on yours.

You didn't think anymore, then. Instead, you took steps forward, reaching out both hands to the back of his neck, and kissed him full on his lips. Nyx returned your kisses in kind and pulled you into his arms, his tongue soon breaching your mouth and causing you to let out a surprised moan from the back of your throat.

At one point, either one of you managed to kick the door closed, and you soon found yourself pinned against it. All you could focus on were his lips and tongue and teeth, while your fingers entwined themselves in his hair and braids. You hadn't noticed his hand slipping down to your skirt, or his knee bracing open your thighs. Calloused fingers caressed along the elastic band of your panties before sliding past it, and straight to the slit of your vagina.

You moaned and pulled your head back, feeling the hardness of the wooden door behind you. His eyes were completely on yours, misted with lust, while he rubbed along your increasingly moist opening. Up and down. Up and down. Then just barely over your clit. Your knuckles hardened on his shoulder until they were almost white.

"You're so wet, Leonis," he whispered before plunging one digit up your damp folds. You hissed at the sudden - but thoroughly welcome - intrusion, your eyes shut tight while your fingers unconsciously gripped at the roots of his hair. He then began to pump his finger in and out of you. Slowly at first, then with an increased pace, before he slowed down again to plunge another digit into your slit and began the cycle all over.

"Oh, Nyx..." If it hadn't been for his arms and knee, you were probably already crumpling on the floor. You began to rock your hips against his hand, trying to increase that sweet, sweet friction that sent little sparks up your spine. "Please don't stop."

And right after you said it, he stopped. Not immediately, but gradually slowing down until - much to your dismay - he slid both fingers completely out of you. With half-lidded eyes, you watched him raised the said fingers up to his lips before he opened his mouth, sucking and tasting your essence.

"And what would you do if I did?" he muttered next, his damp fingers tracing lines under your jaw. Even in the dim light of the room, his amused grin was visible.

You closed your eyes and accepted his kiss, inevitably tasting yourself on his tongue, while also quietly accepting his challenge. At one point, you bit gently at his bottom lip, causing a moan to escape him. Then you took advantage of his distraction to run your lips and teeth along his stubbled jaw, down his neck, and towards his collarbone. All the while, your hands moved to lift up his t-shirt - which he voluntarily helped to discard. Before you could reach the buckle of his belt, however, Nyx suddenly gathered you up - earning a surprised yelp from you - and then tossed you down on his bed.

With deft hands, he began to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. In turn, you began stripping as well, sliding your blouse over your head and slipping out of your skirt and shoes and soaked panties. Before you could reach back to the clasp of your bra, Nyx was on you and pinning you down to the bed with his weight. His lips captured yours while one of his hands slipped past your bra to gently squeeze at one of your breasts. When his thumb flicked at your sensitive nipple, you couldn't help but moan loudly into his mouth.

Reaching down to his toned, muscular waist, you moved your leg and shifted your weight in such a way so that you ended up switching position - with Nyx lying with his back on the bed and you straddling his hips. His eyes looked up at you in surprise, and you managed to curve a small, triumphant smile before finally discarding your bra. Then, without much ado, you leaned in to capture his lips with yours. As you kissed, you intentionally rubbed your clit along his erect cock, which earned you a grunt from deep inside his throat.

Nyx called out to your first name, then. His hands roamed up and down your sides, then across your back, before finally settling on your hips. You pulled back, pausing to lick at your lips - which were slightly numb from all the kissing - before reaching down to stroke up and down his erection. His eyes watched you closely as you transitioned from stroking his cock to directing it towards your moist opening. A breathy moan escaped your lips as you began to descend down his length, your folds expanding to let him in. In turn, you heard him groan below you.

Before you even reached half of his length, however, you were distracted by Nyx moving his torso up and rocking his hips up, sending his entire girth into you all at once. You let out a surprised hiss, which was eventually swallowed by his kisses. Placing your hands on his shoulders for support, you began rocking your hips up and down his length, which was eagerly met by his own. Your moans came out in strings of incoherent noises against his lips.

"Nyx… ah… M-more."

As if following from your cue, he pushed you down until your back was flat on the bed, pulled your knees up against his shoulders, and began to thrust earnestly in and out of you. Your fingers grabbed tightly at the sheets as warmth began pooling beneath your abdomen. The noises that escaped your mouth were a garbled mess that increased in volume as your orgasm struck. Each of his thrusts sent stars behind your eyelids as you rode up waves after waves of pleasure.

Nyx rode you hard for a few more thrusts until his pace eventually became uneven. At one point, he leaned in against your thigh and let out a deep, almost feral groan. You moaned, in turn, as you felt his warmth surged up against your inner walls.

Both of you collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs afterwards. The room was silent except for your breaths, which were uneven at first but gradually balanced out and quieted down. Absently, you raised a hand to his braids and tangled your fingers there, before moving down to trail patterns along his broad back.

"That… wasn't so bad, was it?"

You glanced down and caught the sight of Nyx's cornflower-blue eyes staring up at you. You couldn't help but smile wide at that, before replying, "No, that wasn't bad at all."

"Good." One of his arms wrapped around you tighter while the other reached out to cover you both under the blanket. "We should do this again sometime."

"Mhm," you hummed, sleep was growing thick in your voice. "I agree."


End file.
